


Mutant Girl

by DerHarlekin



Category: 40K - Fandom, WH40K - Fandom, Warhammer
Genre: Hive City, Mutant, underhive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerHarlekin/pseuds/DerHarlekin
Summary: A mutant girl is preparing something.





	Mutant Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick idea I had to write down. :)

She was grasping the fuel canister, with her hand, and her tentacle. Then she starting pulling it across the empty garage floor, through puddles of oil and promethium.   
There was a shootout and an explosion a week ago here, and while it was peaceful again, it would take a while until the humans would start working here again.   
They were always slow with these things. Papa had always said, that the humans have too much and can allow themselves to leave a perfectly working manufactorum empty.  
It was a rather heavy canister, her breathing became heavy and sweat was pouring down into her eye clusters, rather annoying, but she could still see enough when she closed a few eyelids.   
But Papa had always teached her that hard work is necessary if you want to accomplish something.   
After a while, she had brought the canister into her hideout, where she had already collected several empty bottles, rags and tatters.  
Then she started filling the bottles with the promethium, putting the rags into them afterwards, getting sure everything was properly prepared. Just as papa had always told her.  
She smiled, after she had prepared her fire bombs, now the humans world burn when they came back. Just as they had burned papa.


End file.
